Sorting:Florence Rivers
---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Florence Jeon Rivers was born in Seol, South Korea and was adopted by the Rivers family in Florence, South Carolina when he was only a few months old. Cindy and John Rivers had been trying for children for years and learned that there was no way for the couple to bear a child. Still desperate to have kids, John and Cindy looked to adopt. They first adopted a young boy named Christopher from England, and then came Florence. A few years later, they took in a baby girl named Catherine from Greece. The last two adopted were brother and sister by blood - only a year apart - from Brazil: Andy and Ana. They lived comfortably on the wealthier side. They didn't live in a mansion or anything, but they never went without anything either. Needless to say, it was a good childhood. Florence was six when he had his first magical encounter. The kids were all playing outside while John worked on fixing their rain gutter. John only left for a minute to get a glass of water when Catherine had moved to the ladder and climbed it. Florence was the first to notice, but it was too late. Catherine was high enough on the ladder at that point to unbalance the thing and tip it over. She was falling when the ladder was pushed back against the side of the house; weird thing was - no one was there to do it. Florence was rushing to help by the time Catherine was stable again. Florence thought he had super powers. His grandma thought otherwise. Winona Rivers was a muggleborn witch who'd attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was a girl, so she was more than well acquainted with the world of magic whenever she noticed the signs in her grandson Florence. Realizing the situation, Winona offered to put him in a "private school" to help his education. Cindy and John were reluctant at first, believing Winona was picking favorites of her grandchildren; however, they eventually conceded and allowed him to go. Florence was to attend Ilvermorny as soon as possible. Florence is now in eleventh grade and has fully embraced his life as a wizard. To him, magic was ''having superpowers. He's made friends and enjoys having fun with them, and he's honestly scared for life after Ilvermorny. He hopes to make the world a better place through magic and is just waiting to seize his moment. Maybe even develop a couple of relationships along the way. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Florence is the definition of a cinnamon roll™ and needs to be protected at all cost. He's warm-hearted and kind to everyone he meets. Strangers aren't a thing for him - he just thinks everyone is automatically his friend. He's full of passion and desires for something more than a mediocre life. Florence is always ready for adventure and the ups and downs that comes with it. He's always ready to sacrifice for those around him and wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line while doing it. If there's one thing he has an abundance of, it's love. On the flip side, Florence can come across as stubborn and head-strong. He will fight to his dying breath to protect what's important to him. Because he's so outgoing, he can be seen as pushy or too bubbly. He doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He's also incredibly curious. The world is full of adventures waiting to be had and Florence is always ready to run head-first into all of them - good and bad. He is extremely gullible and will believe anything that's said to him. He couldn't tell a lie from the truth if it hit him in the face. Along with that, he is a terrible liar. Florence is not gifted in that department. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? He's a half-blood, but doesn't know his blood status because of his adoption. To Florence, blood status doesn't mean anything. It's just an excuse for some wizards to ''think their better than others. Not cool. 4) In which grade is your character? eleventh 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Florence's model is Kim Taehyung. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) First character ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Wood: Sycamore - adventurous, excitement, curiosity Core: Unicorn Hair - playful, light, cheerful 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? A kitten; Florence is curious by nature and nosy along with it. He is very playful and always ready to have a good time. He can come off as a soft cutie, but won't hesitate to defend those around him - especially someone he cares about. 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? Florence would want a life full of travel and adventure. He's free-spirited and wouldn't want to be tied down by a job, but understands reality as well. He just chooses to ignore it. Florence hopes to do something good with his life and inspire others. He just wants to form his own path. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? Strengths: Kind-hearted, helpful, outgoing, friendly, passionate, adventurous Faults: Doesn't take no for an answer, pushy, talkative, head-strong, curious, gullible Comments Category:Sorted